


Damned

by always_a_reader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_a_reader/pseuds/always_a_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts in "King of the Damned".<br/>May contain spoilers. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned

Dean's shoulders were already sore. The stiffness of his whole figure made perceptible the pain he was going through. His bones felt iron, and his muscles were unable to move forward. His thoughts were red stains blocking his vision, and his mind was trying to shield itself in a remarkable attempt of self-preservation. His mind was fire and sand: uneven, clouded, tempting.  
Red, red and red. Pain, bitterness, rage. It's all so consuming, so tempting, so... good. Suddenly steady, even calm. Connected to his inner core, something he always denied. But it was so good. Feel the rage and the bitterness and the pain and the hurting and the rage - the rage -  
The red and the black and the white and the throbbing head and the heart... The heart that stops, painting all red: his vision, his head, his face.  
From dust to dust, ashes to ashes.

Is this a sin? Is it wrong? Why do I keep denying what I am? Why do I keep denying my true self?  
All I see is destruction. All I see is my rage and I feel it dripping from my knuckles, staining my shirt and painting my face. But all I can do is continue my everlasting movement, ignoring the stiffness and the pain and the red. My rage feels... Infinite.  
I know the body below me is already cold and still and it's never going to move again. But I've got to feel it. And I punch and punch and punch and -

"Dean! You can stop it."

And my whole world collapses.

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote a few days ago. It's my first published story. Please comment sugestions (:


End file.
